halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freelancer: Black Dawn
=Overview= Freelancer: Black Dawn, is a fan made Halo modification for the popular Space combat sim, Freelancer. It is a ambitious modification, that aims to produce a total-conversion to the halo verse. The modification also aims to improve on standard freelancer, by making massive systems and at least pseudo-realistic scale. The combat mechanics are also different from that of stock Freelancer, due to the nature of UNSC and Covenant craft. Both sides will eventually be player run factions. To increase the fun factor, the development team will be taking some creative license with the Haloverse to make combat at least somewhat balanced. At the moment the modification is in the earliest of Pre-Alpha stages, though work is progressing rapidly. Two releases have been made as a sort of proof of concept, featuring work in progress versions of three UNSC craft; the Rapier Light Fighter, the Orion Guided Missile Frigate, and the Hopeful class Mobile Hospital Station. The next release will be the Green Vs. Gold event, which will play out as a UNSC training exercise between the Green and Gold teams. =Story= The storyline is unique in that the community (players and creators of the game) will determine the course of it as they go. Though much of it has yet to be set in stone, it has been confirmed that the story will take place shortly after the UNSC's fateful encounter with the Covenant at Harvest(the Green Vs. Gold event is not a part of the storyline at this moment). =Ships= Due to the nature of the mod's development, much of this is not yet confirmed and subject to change United Nations Space Command Navy craft Strikecraft- No longer featured in this modification Support Craft- These craft will be the lifeblood of any faction, bringing supplies, colonists and munitions to outposts or warships, or exploring the depths of space. *''Parabola''-class Bulk Freighter (AK) *''Bounty''-class Bulk Freighter (AKL) *''Leviathan''-class Cargo Train (AKH) *''Morning Star''-class Ammunition Collier (T-AOE) *''Flint''-class Replenishment Fleet Tanker (AOR) *''Hubble''-class Survey Ship (AGS) *''Ark''-class Colony Ship (ACY) Warships- These are the main ships of any faction, the first line of defense and critical for any offensive action. *FFS Darnell-class scout frigate, mass: 13750 tonnes, acceleration: 29.1 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 2 MLA, 2 Archer, 1 CM *FF Judgment-class frigate, mass: 20000 tonnes, acceleration: 20.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 2 MLA, 4 Archer, 1 CM *FFE Aegis-class escort frigate, mass: 15000 tonnes, acceleration: 26.67 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 6 MLA, 4 CM *FFG Barracuda-class missile guided frigate, mass: 21250 tonnes, acceleration: 18.8 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 2 MLA, 8 Archer, 1 CM, 1 Shiva *DD Orca-class destroyer, mass: 40000 tonnes, acceleration: 15.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 4 MLA, 4 Archer, 2 CM, 1 Shiva *DDH Indomitable-class heavy destroyer, mass: 50000 tonnes, acceleration: 12.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 4 MLA, 8 Archer, 2 CM, 1 Shiva *DDG Swordfish-class guided missile destroyer, mass: 45000 tonnes, acceleration: 13.33 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 4 MLA, 16 Archer, 2 CM, 1 Shiva *DDF Bursa-class fast attack destroyer, mass: 32500 tonnes, acceleration: 18.46 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 4 MLA, 4 Archer, 2 CM, 1 Shiva *DDS Panther-class stealth/scout destroyer, mass: 32500 tonnes, acceleration: 18.46 m/s^2+, weapon: 2 MAC, 2 MLA, 2 Archer, 1 CM, 1 Shiva *CL Halcyon-class light cruiser, mass: 60000 tonnes, acceleration: 12.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 6 MLA, 12 Archer, 3 CM, 1 Shiva *NCL Lightning-class new light cruiser, mass: 65000 tonnes, acceleration: 11.08 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 6 MLA, 12 Archer, 3 CM, 1 Shiva *CA Thermopylae-class heavy cruiser, mass: 87000 tonnes, acceleration: 14.48 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 8 MLA, 16 Archer, 3 CM, 2 Shiva *CG Sparta-class guided missile cruiser, mass: 90000 tonnes, acceleration = 14.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 10 MLA, 24 Archer, 4 CM, 2 Shiva *CB Marathon-class battlecruiser, mass: 100000 tonnes, acceleration: 12.6 m/s^2+, weapons: 3 MAC, 8 MLA, 16 Archer, 4 CM, 2 Shiva *CC Tycho-class command cruiser, mass: 90000 tonnes, acceleration: 14.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 2 MAC, 8 MLA, 16 Archer, 3 CM, 2 Shiva *CV Courage-class carrier, mass: 150000 tonnes, acceleration: 8.0 m/s^2+, weapons: 8 MLA, 10 Fighter tubes, 4 CM *CVA Virtue-class attack carrier, mass: 170000 tonnes, acceleration: 7.1 m/s^2+, weapons: 1 MAC, 8 MLA, 10 Fighter tubes, 4 CM, 1 Shiva *CVF Valiant-class fleet carrier, mass: 180000 tonnes, acceleration: 6.66 m/s^2+, weapons: 12 MLA, 20 Fighter tubes, 6 CM Covenant Craft Note that this is even more of a work in progress than the UNSC ships Strikecraft - No longer featured in this modification Warships *FF Altar-class frigate, mass: 35000 tonnes, acceleration: 24 m/s^2+, weapons: 4x Pulse Laser, 1x Plasma Turret *FFB Pantheon-class battle frigate, mass: 42000 tonnes, acceleration: 20 m/s^2+, weapons: 6x Pulse Laser, 1x Plasma Turret *DD Kenosis-class destroyer, mass: 61000 tonnes, acceleration: 18 m/s^2+, weapons: 6x Pulse Laser, 2x Plasma Turret *DDH Disciple-class heavy destroyer, mass: 69000 tonnes, acceleration: 15.91 m/s^2+, weapons: 10x Pulse Laser, 2x Plasma Turret *CL Deacon-class light cruiser, mass: 21000 tonnes, acceleration: 30 m/s^2+, weapons: 4x Pulse Laser, 3x Plasma Torpedo *CLS Providence-class scout light cruiser, mass: 18000 tonnes, acceleration: 35 m/s^2+, weapons: 3x Pulse Laser, 1x Plasma Torpedo *CBL Inerrant-class light battlecruiser, mass: 65000 tonnes, acceleration: 16.89 m/s^2+, weapons: 6x Pulse Laser, 4x Plasma Turret *CA Consecration-class heavy cruiser, mass: 105000 tonnes, acceleration: 14 m/s^2+, weapons: 6x Pulse Laser, 4x Plasma Torpedo *CAF Compunction-class fast attack heavy cruiser, mass: 95000 tonnes, acceleration: 15.47 m/s^2+, weapons: 8x Pulse Laser, 2x Plasma Torpedo, 2x Plasma Turret *CC Isogesis-class command cruiser, mass: 120000 tonnes, acceleration: 17.3 m/s^2+, weapons: 8x Pulse Laser, 7x Plasma Torpedo, 1x Energy Beam Projector *CB Spirit-class battlecruiser, mass: 135000 tonnes, acceleration: 15.41 m/s^2+, weapons: 8x Pulse Laser, 5x Plasma Torpedo, 3x Plasma Turret, 1x Energy Beam Projector *CV Sanctification-class carrier, mass: 230000 tonnes, acceleration: 10.87 m/s^2+, weapons: 8x Pulse Laser, 4x Plasma Torpedo, 10x Fighter Bays *CVA Pristine Warrior-class assault carrier, mass: 290000 tonnes, acceleration: 8.62 m/s^2+, weapons: 10x Pulse Laser, 6x Plasma Torpedo, 2x Energy Beam Projector, 25x Fighter Bays *DN Reverence-class dreadnaught, mass: 270000 tonnes, acceleration: 10 m/s^2+, weapons: 10x Pulse Laser, 14x Plasma Torpedo, 6x Plasma Turret, 4x Energy Beam Projector These are the only so far named Covenant craft, though it is planned that there will be a ship to fill every niche the UNSC has, and possibly more. =Weapons and Equipment= The Black Dawn mod utilizes the standard weapon archetypes that have been displayed in Canon, such as Mass Accelerators and Chemical Explosions for the UNSC, and Directed Energy weapons for the Covenant. =Owned Properties= FLBD systems can be expected to be massive, but not much else has been confirmed yet. The following names have been confirmed for the Green Vs. Gold event however Green Team Territory Victoria System Casablanca System Gold Team Territory Grace System Brooke System Neutral Territory Low grade Ore field High grade Ore Field :*Tortuga Station =Links= Black Dawn Official Forum Black dawn Steam Group FLBD ModDB page